libraryofmetzofitzfandomcom-20200214-history
Ectoplasmic Carpet
Discipline: 'Metacreativity (Creation); '''Level: '''Cryptic 3, highlord 3, psion/wilder 3, tactician 3 '''Display: '''Material '''Manifesting Time: '''1 standard action '''Range: '''Close (25 ft. + 5 ft./level) '''Effect: '''One 5-ft. square of temporarily real carpet '''Duration: '''1 min./level '''Saving Throw: '''See text; '''Power Resistance: '''Yes '''Power Points: '''5 A glossy sheet of soft ectoplasm coheres in space to do your bidding. When you manifest this power, you must choose one of the several modes in which it can operate. Once this choice is made, it cannot be changed for this manifestation. ''Flying: In this mode, an ectoplasmic carpet ''acts as a ''flying carpet ''of the same size. Unaugmented, it can carry up to 200 lbs. and has a fly speed of 40 ft. plus the usual ''overland flight ''capability. ''Restraint: ''In this mode, an ''ectoplasmic carpet ''can wrap itself around a creature’s arms, preventing them from being used to wield weapons or perform fine activities using hands. The carpet is treated as a set of masterwork manacles (Escape Artist DC 35 or Strength check DC 28 to escape or break) but also constrains the target’s fingers. This imposes an Arcane Spell Failure chance of 20% upon those to whom it may apply. A creature can make a Reflex save to avoid being ensnared by a carpet in this mode. As a move action, you can direct the carpet to a target within range, and as a standard action you can attempt to ensnare a creature. Only one creature can be held at a time and releasing a creature is a free action. ''Shield: ''In this mode, an ectoplasmic carpet acts as a sheet of protective material that you can move around within your space as a free action. This functions as a heavy shield (+2 shield bonus to AC) but only against ranged attacks as it is too insubstantial to interfere with melee attacks. This shield has no armor check penalty or Arcane Spell Failure chance since it is weightless and encumbrance-free. ''Tripping: ''In this mode, an ''ectoplasmic carpet ''can be slipped beneath the feet of an opponent then telekinetically pulled out from beneath them. This requires a move action to mentally direct the carpet to slide underneath a target within range, and a standard action to perform a trip attempt. You use your manifester level in place of your base attack bonus and your primary manifesting ability modifier in place of Strength for calculating your CMB for this trip attempt. You cannot trip a creature larger than this carpet. '''Augment: '''This power may be augmented in one or more of the following ways: * For every additional two power points you spend, the basic flying mode carpet expands one size as per ''flying carpet. The first augmentation increases the carpet to 5-ft. by 10-ft. and carrying capacity to 400 lbs. The second augmentation increases the carpet to 10-ft. by 10-ft. and carrying capacity to 800 lbs. Each subsequent augmentation increases size by two 5-ft. squares and carrying capacity by 400 lbs. Any carpet augmented to 10-ft. by 10-ft. or larger changes its duration to 1 hour/ level. * For every additional power point you spend, the DCs for escaping or breaking a restraint carpet increase by 1. * For every additional three power points you spend, the shield bonus granted by a basic shield carpet increases by 1. * For every additional four power points you spend, the basic tripping mode carpet becomes one size larger (from a 5-ft. square appropriate to a Medium creature to a 10-ft. square appropriate to a Large creature, then to a 15-ft. square appropriate to a Huge creature and so on). A tripping carpet that is large enough may be used to trip multiple creatures at once if they all fit within its area. ''Mythic Ectoplasmic Carpet''''' A flying mythic ''ectoplasmic carpet ''bestows ''flight ''upon its riders for a number of rounds equal to your mythic tier when it ends (either as its duration expires or if it is dispelled). A restraint ''ectoplasmic carpet ''causes any creature ensnared within it to be entangled. A shield ''ectoplasmic carpet ''grants its shield bonus to AC against melee attacks as well as ranged attacks. A tripping ''ectoplasmic carpet ''is treated as difficult terrain by those standing upon it. You can leave the carpet underneath your foes by declining to make trip attempts.